marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
What If? Vol 2 11
:* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Angelica's Mother * * NYC Firemen * NYC Policemen Antagonists: * * ** * ** Other Characters: * * :* :* :* :* Locations: * (Reality) :* Items: * Fire-fighting gear Vehicles: * Reed's Rocket * Fire Engines | Writer2_1 = Jim Valentino | Penciler2_1 = Jim Valentino | Inker2_1 = Hilary Barta | Colourist2_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer2_1 = Phil Felix | Editor2_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle2 = What If... The Fantastic Four all had the stretching power of Mister Fantastic? | Synopsis2 = After the crash of Reed's rocket, he reaches to comfort Susan, but both of them bend elastically, Reed's arm reaching past her, and Sue flexing in half. Then Ben turns flat and grows in height, while Johnny bends around a tree. When Reed proposes that they help people with their powers, Ben and Sue turn him down, as Ben is unsure of this and Sue believes the powers are creepy. The quartet split up; there was no Fantastic Four in this reality. Ben and Sue married each other, and entered a quiet domestic life, never using their powers. Reed was devastated by losing Sue, and consoled himself by working on inventions, only using his stretching powers to aid him in his lab work. The only one who made his powers public was Johnny, who became a celebrity known as Mr. Fantastic. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * The Fantastic Four (never officially formed in this reality) :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) :* Items: * Vehicles: * Reed's Rocket | Writer3_1 = Jim Valentino | Penciler3_1 = Jim Valentino | Inker3_1 = Steve Montano | Colourist3_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer3_1 = Phil Felix | Editor3_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle3 = What If... The Fantastic Four had all become monsters like the Thing? | Synopsis3 = After the ship crashes to Earth, the scientists are barely able to move due to the heavy gravity imposed by the cosmic rays. Ben Grimm starts mutating into the Thing. Enraged, he shouts, "Look what ya did to me, Richards!" and starts a fistfight, only to met by an apelike Thing creature of equal pugility, which is Reed Richards having been mutated as well. The fight between the two Things is interrupted by Johnny, who says the mutation is happening to him as well. When the three Things look for Sue, they are all shocked to see a green-furred, red-eyed monster, and realize that Sue has mutated into a Thing as well that resembles the Man-Thing. Unlike the mutation of the males, Sue has also been rendered mute and unfeeling with her transformation. Ben sadly remarks that he remembered how beautiful Susan was, and now that is lost with her voice. The Things make their way back to civilization, where they come across a police car. Frightened, one policeman demands to see some ID, whereas an arrogant Reed smashes the hood of squad car and remarks "That's my ID!" The policeman's partner asks if they ought to open fire, only to be told by the first policeman that he is going to radio the State Guard to deal with those monsters. The male Things boast of their victory, but realize they will probably get in a shootout with the military if they remain. Reed uses his last rationale to return to his apartment and obtain the rocket car he has been working on. With sadness, he replies they are outcasts from civilization due to their appearance. The story ends with a narration that the four Things flew the rocket car to the only place on Earth where they were welcome, Monster Isle, and resided there for the remainder of their lives. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Policeman #1 * Policeman #2 Antagonists: * None Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) :* :* Items: * Vehicles: * Reed's Rocket | Writer4_1 = Jim Valentino | Penciler4_1 = Jim Valentino | Inker4_1 = Jeff Albrecht | Colourist4_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer4_1 = Phil Felix | Editor4_1 = Craig Anderson | StoryTitle4 = What If... The Fantastic Four shared the powers of the Invisible Woman? | Synopsis4 = The story begins at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters: where a net is dropped over the building, and a voice calls for Reed Richards, alone. Nick Fury yells for Susan to assemble her teammates: and she calls Reed Richards: Head of Laboratories, Johnny Storm: Head of Vehicles, and Ben Grimm: Head of Training. It is revealed by Uatu the Watcher that Nick Fury was waiting when the ship crashed, and he had them help found S.H.I.E.L.D. with jobs based on civilian expertise. Dr. Doom lifts Reed into the ship, and unknowingly, the other three. Doom takes them to Latveria. Suddenly, in his castle, the alarm sounds, and Doom sends Reed into the basement, and reveals the other three. Ben and Johnny fight Doom while Sue searches for Reed. She finds him, and the battle rages on. Doom pulls out a sonic gun, and Reed turns it invisible, while Ben rams him with a force field. He passes out. Doom is returned to S.H.I.E.L.D., which does not honor Doom's flouting of diplomatic immunity and imprisons him to prepare for trial, and so ends the story. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) :* Items: * Vehicles: * Reed's Rocket | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}